


Loves Me Not

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [132]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Loves Me Not, Lucifer likes it when Sam quotes Shakespeare, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, So do flowers, The Internet Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comforts Lucifer when a game of 'Loves Me Not' goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Me Not

“Sam loves me... Sam loves me not... Sam loves me... Sam loves me not,” Lucifer says. He frowns down at his flower. “But... There aren’t any more petals.” With one mighty flap of his wings, he appears in front of Sam. “Sam! This flower said you didn’t love me!”

 

Sam gives him a crooked smile. “Where is he? I’ll kill ‘im,” he jokes.

 

“Sam, this isn’t funny! The flower’s friends said that Mika and Gabe loved me. Why would it not say the same about you?”

 

Sam looks down at the stripped flower. “You were playing ‘loves me, loves me not,’ weren’t you?”

 

“Yes! A man I was speaking to in an Internet chat room told me that it’s an accurate method of discerning someone’s affections for you.”

 

Sam shakes his head and gently divests his lover of the broken flower. “Rule One: the Internet lies.”

 

Lucifer frowns. “I thought rule one was that the Internet is for porn.”

 

Sam chuckles. “Yeah, that too. But right now what I said was more important. You can’t let some stupid guy on the Internet tell you that I don’t love you.”

 

“But the flower-”

 

“Same goes for the flower, Luce. _I’m_ telling you that I love you with every fiber of my being.”

 

Lucifer smiles. “I dunno... I’m not convinced.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna make me pull out the big guns, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sam smiles gently and pulls Lucifer closer. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day; Thou art more lovely and more temperate...”


End file.
